<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It will get better by Hotaru_Tomoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576109">It will get better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe'>Hotaru_Tomoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bullets [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chernobyl (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boris and Valery plan a vacation together, but something goes wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bullets [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It will get better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story stems from a conversation on Tumblr. We agree that in this gloomy times we are tired, frightened and discouraged; so this is my little, insignificant way to hold on.<br/>I hope these are the words you need to hear.<br/>It will get better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That morning Valery had woken up buzzing with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After having danced around it for months, he and Boris finally admitted that what they felt for each other went beyond friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been a handful of kisses, but between their work commitments and travels, they hadn't had much time to spend together to talk about their relationship and go further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Boris had taken a few days off and proposed to Valery that they spend a vacation together in his old family home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valery had accepted enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the morning of departure, Boris would come to pick him up in a couple of hours and they would finally have time for themselves; Valery had imagined the evening many times in his head: some light chat, laughter, getting cozy and comfortable by the old stove, and sex, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled goofily, looking himself in the mirror as he shaved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he still had to pack, leave the cat with his neighbour, and make a couple of phone calls to his students, he didn't have time for proper breakfast, so he absentmindedly ate some leftovers from the refrigerator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, when Boris came to get him he was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled him in momentarily for a kiss, feeling the butterflies in his stomach, and Boris smiled against his lips, eyes shining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soon," he whispered in his deep voice, then picked up his suitcase, "Let's go, the journey will be a bit long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a nice sunny day and Valery was really happy both to get away from work and to spend time alone with Boris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at him and put his hand on the one Boris kept on the gearshift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't distract me," Boris chided, but he was smiling and touched Valery's hand in return. "Everyone in Moscow is driving like a madman lately, you should have a tank to be safe, and I don't want to risk an accident," he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Valery relaxed against the seat, "it means that I'll touch you when we get there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Boris rumbled, "I told you not to distract me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valery laughed, still feeling that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heck, he was really in love like a teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as time went by, the sensation Valery felt, started to get strangely unpleasant. Sure, Boris's driving was aggressive, but he'd been in the car with colleagues who drove much worse, and he'd never felt so... heavy. Furthermore, he had never suffered from car sickness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're hungry, I've made some sandwiches," Boris said, pointing to a paper bag on the back seat. "There are no good rest stops between Moscow and my house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, maybe later," Valery replied with a tight smile. He didn't want to tell Boris that he wasn't feeling well: first of all it would make him worry, and then it would ruin that long-awaited vacation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped it was just a passing disturbance and that by the time of arrival it would pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously it didn't happen, Valery thought haughtily. He couldn't believe his bad luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Boris had worked so hard to have a few days off (Valery knew very well how busy he was always) that he continued to pretend that everything was fine, chatting with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only the hands pressed to his stomach betrayed his discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when they were almost in sight of Boris' hometown, Valery was seriously sick: although the road was straight, a slight hollow or gutter was enough to cause a wave of nausea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sweating, shivering, had terrible stomach cramps, and a strong headache had also exploded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're almost there. The house will be a bit cold, it's been a long time empty,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boris..." Valery interrupted in a weak voice, but the statesman didn’t hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, don’t worry: the stove is big, it will heat up the living room and the bedroom in no time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boris! Please pull over," Valery begged louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boris looked at him, realizing from his unhealthy complexion that he wasn’t well, cursed and pulled over immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valery barely had time to unbuckle his seat belt and open the door, then he threw up violently a couple of times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Boris's caring hand on his back and sighed in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valera, why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick? We could have put it off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another bump of vomit prevented the poor scientist from answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boris touched his elbow and handed him a clean handkerchief, with which Valery wiped his mouth and blew his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was fine this morning, I swear! I don't know what happened to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should have warned me anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But..." Valery mumbled, "you put your best effort in arranging this trip, I didn’t want to ruin it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Boris replied, “Your health comes first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were almost at their destination, it was foolish to think of turning the car and returning to Moscow, so they decided to go to Boris' house anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think it is a nasty flu bug?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valery touched his forehead: it was sweaty but cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, I don't have a fever. Only my stomach hurts and, well, my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like spoiled food. What did you have for breakfast this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valery shrugged, "Some leftovers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boris rolled his eyes, "And how long have they been lying in your fridge?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not for long!" Valery complained, but then had to close his eyes to fight off another wave of nausea, "Maybe... I don't know..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boris chuckled to himself, shaking his head, "You are truly incredible, Valera: one of the brightest minds in the country and, however, you can’t check the contents of your fridge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't seem angry at the turn events had taken, and Valery couldn't believe his attitude: in the end it was his fault for his distraction if the vacation was ruined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside the house, Valery had to run to the bathroom to throw up again, while Boris took care of turning on the stove and getting some blankets from the closet to put on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also put the kettle on and opened the shelves looking for some jars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" Valery asked as he came out of the bathroom. He felt stupid, miserable, and the headache was killing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm making you an herbal tea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, but I don't think I can keep anything in my stomach."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This will help you, trust me; and then you lost fluids, that's why you have a headache."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too tired to argue, Valery wrapped himself in a blanket and sat with his back against the stove. It wasn't very warm yet, but it was still pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Boris mix the various herbs as he ate the sandwich he had brought along, waiting for the water to boil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes he handed Valery a cup of steaming tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the smell, Valery recognized licorice, mint and fennel, but when he brought it to his lips he noticed that the taste was almost spicy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ginger. Drink it all, it will calm your stomach."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Boris put more wood in the stove, and when Valery was sure he wouldn’t throw up the tea, they went to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valery lay down on his side, near the edge of the mattress, and Boris put his arm around his waist, rubbing his aching stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have no reason to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I have! I was a fool and now the vacation is ruined," he laid his hand on Boris': he was really mortified by what had happened, "This wasn't how I imagined our first night together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boris snorted a laugh on the back of his neck, "Well, neither do I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, of course: Boris had gone from imagining a romantic night to taking care of his stomach ache. It made him want to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m really sorry,” Valery repeated, and Boris scooted closer to him, wrapping him in his arms. Valery felt like a bird in his nest and sighed with contentment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Valera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not,” Boris conceded, “But you know what they say, life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valery went very still, "Boris Evdokimovich Shcherbina, did you just quote John Lennon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, Boris shrugged, "Shut up, he's a classic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valery chuckled, but the motion sharpened the headache and he moaned miserably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boris kissed him on the nape and continued to massage his aching stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will get better," he promised, "the ginger will get you through the cramps. It will get better, and we’ll have our holiday," he repeated again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And despite the pain, nausea and embarrassment, Valery believed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Boris' strong, loving arms, he believed it would get better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>